


tricks and treats

by GhostofBeltanesPast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBeltanesPast/pseuds/GhostofBeltanesPast
Summary: They're too old for this...but still young enough to get away with it.Halloween ME 725 with Regis and Clarus.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	tricks and treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



"Shhhhh!"

The hissed sound is sharp in his left ear, making Clarus twitch and bristle. "Shut  _ up! _ " He hisses back, half-turning.

Regis huffs, but quiets as a maid passes by them, eyes skimming past the barely-cracked closet door. He holds his breath until her footsteps have receded and the door of the room shuts.

The two of them all but fall out of the closet, collapsing onto the floor in a weak, sweaty heap of limbs.

"This is  _ your _ fault," Clarus begins, rubbing at one stained cheek with an expression that certainly  _ isn't _ a pout -- for all the good it does him. The rouge doesn't budge...and neither does Regis, for that matter, curling around and on top of his Shield and best friend with a contented sigh.

Clarus grumbles. " _ Highness _ …"

It's  _ not _ a whine.

Not yet, anyway. The sound he makes when Regis' painted lips brush over his bare chest, leaving behind a deep red smear, might be.

The sheet draped (or  _ tangled _ , rather) around him isn't much protection -- certainly not after Regis' insistence that they dress  _ accurately _ , leaving not a scrap of fabric to either of them, save what's wrapped around them…

It certainly doesn't help his  _ predicament _ to be thinking about that, though. Regis is already regarding him through his unfairly long, dark, pretty lashes, the look in his hazel eyes better suited for a bedroom with closed doors than a back corner of the Royal Archives; he's smug as ever, and as much as Clarus hates it…

...he really doesn't hate it.

"Can we please go back to your rooms, now, Highness?" He swallows thickly, and grasps Regis by his trim waist to maneuver out from under him. It earns him a pout -- which is absolutely what it is, Regis' lower lip protruding in a way Clarus would  _ really _ like to bite -- but he studiously avoids meeting the soft, pleading puppy-dog eyes as he stands and straightens the makeshift costume.

Regis stands before he can offer a hand. It's not fair how perfect he looks, even rumpled and mussed, his normally-tidy hair out of place as if there had been hands fisted in it. His makeup is smeared...but he doesn't look sloppy, he just looks  _ debauched _ .

He sighs, and gives Clarus a lingering once-over that thrills through him. "Alright," Regis acquiesces. The wicked grin he wears is not reassuring. "If you don't want to keep trick-or-treating…"

The comment earns him a snort from Clarus. "It's not really trick-or-treating when you sneak around the citadel  _ trying not to be seen _ ," he points out wryly.

Regis simply shrugs, entirely placid.

"You don't want father to see us...and you  _ really _ don't want  _ your _ mother seeing us...it's necessary."

The unrepentant grin Regis wears as he peeks around the corner isn't comforting at all.

He thinks, for a moment about retorting. He could point out that they're 19, and much too old for something this ridiculous, not that it helped the last dozen times he said something.

He could remind Regis that if they'd worn something a bit more  _ decent _ , instead of dressing like a pair of 'actresses' from a few centuries past, they wouldn't have to worry about the staff seeing them, too…

But Clarus doesn't say anything; he doesn't have it in him right now, not when Regis looks like  _ that _ , not when he's looking at Clarus with his eyes half-lidded and his painted lips parted ever so slightly.

He sucks in a breath.

" _ Shit, _ " Clarus mutters, just before he crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

They're too old for this...but they're still young enough to get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if this counts as fluff, but here's a fun romp!
> 
> Regis and Clarus doing a bit of Halloween crossplay was not what I planned to write today, but it was very worth.


End file.
